


We're so beyond this (I need to feel your trust)

by StarSplit



Series: Homecoming [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSplit/pseuds/StarSplit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw is home but not everyone is sure she can be trusted. Speculation based on what was said about Shaw's return at NYCC2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're so beyond this (I need to feel your trust)

"But it's Shaw! She's back, she's alive! Why are we even arguing about this?!" 

Shaw isn't quite sure why she's sitting in the subway car when she can hear everything just as well as she would be able to were she out there, but Bear is in here sniffing her everywhere and nosing at her hand to get her to keep petting him so all in all, she's not really complaining. To be honest, she's more surprised that the boys managed to convince Root to let go of her, since the other woman had launched herself at Shaw the minute she walked in the door. 

It was only after she had told everyone an abridged version of her escape, that she had seen the slight suspicion in Finch and Reese's eyes. She hadn't really been that surprised when Finch had asked if they could have some privacy for a moment, and she had meandered back into the subway car in search of her old stash of snacks, wondering if there was anything left (surprisingly, the stash was full, and she wondered who had been keeping it stocked). For a couple of minutes, she couldn't quite hear the whispered conversation between the other three, but then Root had started yelling. 

"Miss Groves, I know that you are glad Miss Shaw has returned to us, as we all are, but don't you think it might be just slightly irrational to not at least consider the possibility that something may have happened to her in the nine months since she's been gone? After all, Miss Rousseau did suggest that Miss Shaw may have cooperated in order to entrap us both, and force The Machine to reveal itself."

"If I hadn't _listened_ to the two of you, I wouldn't have stopped looking for her and might have found her before they had to set up that trap!"

"Root, I think that's besides the point..."

"Not you too John! I thought you were with me on this! You were the one who came with me shooting our way through half the country looking for leads!"

"And I still would've been suspicious had we found her then. Look we know Samaritan has been researching ways to manipulate people, technology, who knows what else. I'm glad Shaw's back too, but can't you leave aside your feelings for a minute and just consider that this is worth being careful about?"

Finally giving up on pretending she couldn't hear anything, Shaw walked out of the subway car before Root could open her mouth again.

"Look, you guys don't trust me. I get it. I probably wouldn't trust me either. But to be honest if Samaritan was gonna make me kill you, I probably would've done it already. I've heard stuff in the last few months, and I know The Machine is dead, so they don't really have much reason to try to capture you guys or anything, so really I would've just shot you when I first walked in her. Well okay actually I probably would've just stayed in hiding and picked you off one by one. And you probably need the extra manpower, so really what've you got to lose? Now can someone who isn't going to be picked up by the cameras go get me a damn steak, I'm starving." Crossing her arms, she sat down on the bench and glared at them all as they stared back at her. Finally, with a look at John that Shaw interpreted as 'watch her', Harold picked up his jacket.

"I suppose we may be here for quite some time. I'll fetch us some dinner." 

As his footsteps faded on the stairs, Root came over to sit next to her on the bench, leaving a bit of space between them. "Sameen?"

"I'm fine Root. Tired, but fine. Last few months were mostly pretty boring to be honest. That bitch Martine disappeared, and Greer is way less fun than he thinks he is. You guys responsible for that?"

"I...may have snapped her neck.." said Root sheepishly. Shaw raises her eyebrow, impressed despite herself.

"Glad the fighting lessons weren't wasted after all. Shame though, I was looking forward to shooting her." No one said anything else for a minute. John was still standing there, obviously not completely convinced, and Root was still staring at her with shining eyes (she figured they would probably have to have some conversation about feelings and shit at some point, but now was obviously not the time). Realizing that no one else was going to make a move, she rolled her eyes and changed the subject. 

"So. Are you guys gonna catch me up on what I missed?"

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of a series I guess in a way. Mostly what that means is that I have a bunch of headcanons about Shaw's return based on things that were said at NYCC2015 and I'll write a few short oneshots about those headcanons. (Also no, I in no way believe Shaw is going to come back completely undamaged, but I do think that IF this was how she returned, she would put up a strong front at least at first.)


End file.
